Anime and Roleplay
Briefing Anime and Roleplay is one of the many historical rooms of E-Chat. Filled with many individuals with ranging personalities, whether they be cheerful, bubbly roleplayers, or cynical, dark, and undertone lurkers. You'll expect to find a wide array of different people, some agreeable, some not too much, but you'll be sure to make friends even if you're considered a "Newbie". Notable Events ''' Many events have taken place among this "dual monarchy" of a chat. From a hard war to a massacre, from turmoil to peace, ''Anime and Roleplay ''has enriched itself to quite a colorful history. Such as : * The Anime-Roleplay Wars * Great Purge of Sam Spade '''Notable Persons * INeedSchool - One of the first and original mods of Anime and Roleplay, School was not very active and often lurked below the waters of the active room, only awakening from his slumber to get rid of pesky Spammers, Trolls, and of the such. * Shion Wyrmeye - A resident Troll, but likeable in many aspects. Shion was revered as a neckbeard, furry, and other names. However, his consistent hardheadedness gave him the benefit over these searing words, and he prevails on as a legacy. * Kaede Takagaki - Kaede, or "Berg", is one of the increasingly famous personnel to touch E-Chat with a friendly pat on the back, and maybe a little more! Serving as the current and head moderator to Anime and Roleplay, he sees to his assistant moderators for the kicks, bans, and deletions of many passerby to the room. * Radeka Dracous - Radek has been on for nearly over a year, compensating for his 13-year old stature. He enjoys watching Youtubers who've received quite a shtick for entertaining young children. He as well plays GMod, Terraria, and other Preteen-geared games.(You may want to ignore what he says after Nine O'Clock PM Louisiana Time.) * iiJessie - Rarely on nowadays, yet one of the regulars to E-Chat's rooms, Jessie has revered herself countless times in quick pop-ins to judge Anime and Roleplay's condition. She has also gained the nickname, "Kettleboobs" for unknown reasons. * AlekVulken94 - Yours truly who writes this Wikia. Alek is a cynical user who takes the form of a 'gentleman shark' and frequents the room often, staying dusk to dawn since weekends are rather dull. One of the many mods present in Anime and Roleplay. * Infinite-World - The resident Swede to Anime and Roleplay, World is our favorite casual, who plays Battlefield of all sorts, and engages to any new game presented to him, often asking, "Can my computer run this?", though it mostly can. He's had the previous run in of being accused a, "Brazilian CS:GO Scammer", but they have all been proven false. * Socially-Uncomfortable Mizuki - One of many minors present in this chat, yet remains a quite notable regular. Despite her being 15, she makes quite the lewd joke time to time, even being banned for a day due to spamming chats with pornography. Despite this, she remains lovable, and keeps her ridiculously serious fear and hatred of insects. Rules This room's rules are actually the most lenient of the entire site, only limited to three, heavily enforced guidelines : * No Spamming - This is stressed throughout the entirety of E-Chat, but Anime and Roleplay strives to enforce this line in the most strict of possible, Many notable occurrences have been witnessed where mods will show great points of endurance, going as far as two hours of skirmish with spammers. * No Over-Drama - Though rather unclear, this line guides the chat to not become a soap opera on steroids. Intense flame wars, fights (NON-RP), and arguments are requested to be taken into Private Messaging. Those who refuse however, will have their messages deleted, and they will be kicked the first offense, the seconds results in a ban. * No Public Ignores - The Ignore function is both a blessing and a curse, used to personally mute people who have gotten on your nerves, you wish not to speak to, or you feel have done something. However, the penalty for publicly announcing you've ignored someone, preferably the Moderator account, is punishable by kick/ban.